When Uri Changmin Jealous
by Takiiyukii
Summary: I'M BACK...! UPDATE CHAPTER 5. Ketika Changmin cemburu dengan 'adik barunya' bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan kembali perhatian Appa dan Umma-nya, Jaejoong dan Yunho dan kedua hyung kesayangannya, Junsu dan Yoochun? gak bisa bikin summary, need review please.. terima kasih. no edit, typo bertebaran. maaf kalau ceritanya semakin tidak jelas. Maaf...#deepbow
1. Chapter 1

**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

** [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

WHEN URI CHANGMIN JEALOUS

Malam itu Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan gadget-nya. Ia mengotak-atik ipadnya mencari video di YouTube. Ia mencari video saat SMTown live in Shanghai. Jaejoong mencari gambar yang kualitas HD namun semuanya hanya fancam. Ia pun menyerah hingga ia menemukan video SMTown Shanghai Yunho Focus. Jaejoong meng'klik' link tersebut dan melihat 'suami' nya saat menyanyikan lagu Hope.

Jaejoong terpesona dengan 'suami'nya di video itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya aura manly dan ke'father'an-nya keluar ß#bahasaapaini? #abaikan. Padahal Jaejoong sering melihat Yunho dengan tampilan yang menurutnya jauh lebih tampan dari video itu namun entah kenapa pipinya merona melihat Yunho sangat tampan di video itu. "Yun Bear tampan. Qiqiqi." Kekeh Jaejoong.

Masuk menit 1, terlihat Yunho berinteraksi dengan Yixing, mereka juga melakukan skinship namun itu tak membuat Jaejoong cemburu. "Yixing manis juga, dia polos dan lucu. Beda sekali dengan Changmin, dari luar baby face handsome tapi tetap saja seorang food monster. Tapi biarpun begitu dia tetap my sweety honey baby."

Jaejoong melanjutkan menonton videonya dan sampai di menit 3, ia melihat Yunho merangkul seorang namja yang imut dan lucu menurut Jaejoong. Kalau dilihat-lihat usianya masih belasan. Jaejoong mem-pause video itu dan men-screenshoot-nya.

Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon Yunho.

**Oneul babochoereom geu jarie seo ittneun geoya  
Biga naerimyeon heumbbeog jeojeumyeo oji anhneum neoreul gidaryeo  
Naneun haengboghaesseo  
Geu son jabgo geoddeon gieoge ddo dwidora bwa niga seo isseul… gga bwa**

PIP! Yunho mengangkat teleponnya. "Yeoboseyo Boo, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Yunho sesaat setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Sedang latihan dengan Changmin dan para Rookies. Ada apa?"

"Buka hp Changmin, aku mengirim sesuatu disana." Yunho mengambil ponsel Changmin namun tidak ada pesan masuk dari Jaejoong.

"Pesan apa? Hp-nya Changmin kosong Boo. Tidak ada pesan masuk."

"Aishhh tunggu sebentar, aku kirim dulu." Jaejoong mengotak-atik ipadnya dan mengirim pesan itu pada Yunho.

PING! Pesan dari Jaejoong masuk ke hp Changmin. Yunho membuka pesan yang masuk dan melihat gambar yang dikirim Yunho padanya.

"Ini kan…"Belum sempat menjawab,

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Yunho. "Dia masih muda, lucu dan imut."

"Boo, eh dengarkan dulu, dia.."

"Usianya masih belasan kan?"

"Heh… Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa dia? Namja itu? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa memberi jeda Yunho untuk bernafas.

"KIM JAEJOONG! dengarkan dulu, kalau kau bicara terus bagaimana aku bisa menjawab." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit bentakan, Jaejoong pun terdiam. Ia takut kalau Yunho sudah memanggilnya dengan nama panjangnya, itu tandanya Yunho sedang marah.

"N-ne-ne.. a-aku di-diam. K-kau marah? K-kau membentakku Yun" Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"B-b-boo jangan menangis. Ok aku minta maaf karena membentak mu, jangan menangis ya. Biar aku jelaskan, siapa namja itu, namanya Lee Taeyong SMRookies. Memang usianya masih 17 tahun tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia. Dia lebih mirip jadi anakku daripada jadi selingkuhanku."

"Aku mau dia…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"MWO!" Yunho tak kalah terkejutnya. Matanya terbelalak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau dia jadi adiknya Changmin selama 1 bulan."

"MWO! Boo kau bercanda kan?"

"Ani.. aku sangat serius.." Yunho makin terbelalak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Yunho sunbaenim, kami sudah selesai bolehkah aku dan teman-teman istirahat?" Yunho dikejutkan dengan suara yang menyapanya. Jaejoong juga mendengar suara yang memanggil Yunho, ia merasa suara itu begitu imut dan manis.

"E-eh Yoongie, ne-ne kau boleh istirahat." Jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Terima kasih Yunho sunbaenim." Dan terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari Yunho.

"Yun-Yun... kau masih disana.. Jung Yunho helooo.." Jaejoong memanggl-manggil nama Yunho.

"B-Boo, k-kau bercanda kan?"

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda.. Aku mau dia. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" kata-kata Jaejoong terlihat mengerikan di telingan Yunho. "Yun, video call. Sekarang!" perintah Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut dan langsung memilih tombol video call.

"Hai sayang.. kau sedang apa?" sapa Jaejoong dari seberang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum miris, ia takut, bingung dan speechless sebenarnya melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong. "Dimana uri Changmin dan 'calon anak kita'?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata calon anak kiita ada Yunho.

"Mi-minie s-sedang istirahat." Jawab Yunho gugup.

"Panggilkan dia dan 'calon anak kita'"

"B-bagaimana kalau Changmin saja, T-taeyong masih kecil Boo. Jangan dia ya, nanti aku belikan satu set perhiasan keluaran terbaru atau mobil lamborgini limited edition, asal jangan bawa-bawa Taeyong." Saran Yunho hati-hati agar Jaejoong tidak mengamuk.

"Memang aku mau berbuat sesuatu dengan T-Taeyong ya namanya? Aku sedang tidak mau perhiasan, mobil atau apapun itu, aku mau Lee Taeyong. Panggil dia sekarang… cepat Yun…" Yunho benar-benar bingung sekarang, ia melirik Changmin dan Taeyong yang sedang bermain. Changmin menggelitik perut Taeyong hingga Taeyong beruling di lantai. 'Ampunn Sunbae.. ampun..'

"Tidak untuk saat ini Yoongie, kau harus dihukum.." ucap Changmin sambil terus menggelitik Taeyoong.

Jaejoong melihat interaksi Changmin dan Taeyong lewat video call-nya, "See, mereka seperti kakak-adik kan? Kau tak kasihan padaku Yun. Aku kesepian setiap kali kalian pergi tour, apalagi sebentar lagi kalian Tour selama 1 bulan penuh di Jepang. kalau ada Taeyong aku kan tidak kesepian lagi. Panggil mereka, SEKARANG!" Yunho menelan lidahnya. Ia pun segera memanggil Changmin dan Taeyong.

"Min, Taeyong, kemari." Panggil Yunho. Changmin menoleh ke asal suara dan menghentikan gelitikannya pada Taeyong.

"K-kami berdua?" tunjuk Changmin pada dirinya dan Taeyong.

"Ne, kalian berdua kemari." Changmin berdiri dan membantu Taeyong untuk bangun. Mereka berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih memegang hp-nya.

"Ada apa Appa?"

"Umma-mu menelpon." Jawab Yunho mengalihkan hp-nya pada Changmin dan Taeyong. Changmin melihat Jaejoong dari hp Yunho dan menyapa-nya. "Umma.." Taeyong terkejut dengan panggilan yang diberikan Changmin pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana hari ini?" sapa Jaejoong balik

"Cukup melelahkan, aku lapar Umma, tadi Appa hanya memesan delivery dan itu sangat sedikit. Appa pelit Umma."

"Benarkah itu?" Changmin mengangguk lucu. "Ingatkan Umma untuk mengambil kredit card Appa-mu jika ia tak mau membelikanmu makan malam sesuai porsimu,Uang tunainya pasti ia habiskan untuk minum-minum dengan para dancer genit itu."

"Yakk Boo, siapa yang pergi minum dengan Nuuna dancer itu, kau menuduhku?" ucap Yunho sebal karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Yunho.

"Ne, itu benar Umma. Eh sampai lupa kenalkan dia Lee Taeyong Umma, SM Rookies. Taeyong kenalkan dia Umma-ku Kim Jaejoong." Taeyong membungkuk member hormat, "Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Lee Taeyong. Salam kenal Kim Jaejoong sunbae.." ucap Taeyong dengan nada sopannya.

"Aaarrghh imutnya." Taeyong sedikit terlonjak dengan jeritan Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Yunho.

"Umma kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku mau dia. Aku mau dia."

"Maksud Umma apa?" Changmin semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Umma mau dia jadi anak Umma, Umma mau dia jadi adikmu Min, selama 1 bulan."

"MWO! " ucap Changmin dan Taeyong bersamaan. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**TBC**

**iseng-iseng buat ff ini setelah liat video Yunho sama Taeyong. sekali lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, kalau ada yang review aku terusin kalo gak ada ya udin sampe disini aja ceritanya. #deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

**[ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun-Kim Junsu**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T+ **

**(saya ubah Rate-nya, jadi aman untuk siapa saja)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy reading**

**Previous Chapter :**

**"AKu mau dia. Aku mau dia."**

**"Maksud Umma apa?" Changmin semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.**

**"Umma mau dia jadi anak Umma, Umma mau dia jadi adikmu Min, selama 1 bulan."**

**"MWO! " ucap Changmin dan Taeyong bersamaan. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.**

**.**

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sunbae, aku takut." Ucap Taeyong takut-takut pada Changmin. Saat ini Changmin menemani Taeyong ke dorm para Rookies untuk berkemas.

"Tenang saja,tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Lalu tadi maksud Jaejoong sunbaenim itu apa? Dia menginginkanku. Aku ingin diapakan?"

"Kau hanya perlu tinggal disana dan menjadi anaknya selama satu bulan, menemani dia selama kami Tour di Jepang."

"MWO! Tapi-tapi aku takut."

"Kau tidak usah takut, Umma itu orangnya baik meskipun sedikit galak tapi Umma itu pribadi yang hangat dan begitu penyayang. Dia jago masak, setiap hari dia memasak untukku, memasak makanan yang sangat enak, kau pasti akan ketagihan dengan masakan Umma. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Hyung dan Yunho sunbaenim itu Appa. Kau juga harus memanggil Jaejoong sunbaenim itu Umma,oh iya nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Junsu Sunbaenim dan Yoochun sunbaenim. Panggil mereka hyung juga, hyung pantat bebek dan hyung jidat lebar." Ujar Changmin jahil.

"Hyung pantat bebek dan hyung jidat lebar? Siapa hyung pantat bebek dan hyung jidat lebar?" Tanya Taeyong polos.

"Oh itu, hyung pantat bebek itu Junsu kalau hyung jidat lebar itu Yoochun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihanku Sunb-eh maksudku Changmin hyung?"

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Appa akan memintakan Izin untukmu. Kau tenang saja. yang penting kau jangan nakal dirumah Umma,kau pasti tidak ingin melihatnya marah."

"Hyung…" rengek Taeyong. ia meremas Lengan Changmin karena takut.

"Sudah kubilang kau tenang saja, Umma tidak menakutkan kok, memang sih Umma agak centil dan sedikit berlebihan tapi dia baik. Sungguh… Nanti apapun yang kau minta bisa dibelikan olehnya, Umma itu kaya sekali, selain artis dia juga pengusaha."

"Benarkah itu hyung?"

"Benar. Percaya padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. mungkin setelah kau mengenal Umma, kau tidak akan mau pergi dari rumahnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di dorm, Taeyong segera mengemasi pakaiannya. Setelah selesai mengemasi barang, mereka berangkat ke rumah Jaejoong diantar Yunho tentu saja.

Di dalam mobil, Taeyong hanya menunduk, jujur ia masih takut, gugup. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Changmin yang sejak tadi bermain dengan ipadnya segera mem-pause permainan-nya dan beralih ke Taeyong.

"Kau kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Changmin pelan. Taeyong mengangguk, Changmin menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan menggosoknya agar hangat. "Mulai saat ini kau dongsaengku, aku akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu. Appa, Umma, Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung juga begitu. Kau jangan takut."

"Benar Taeyong, kau tidak usah takut, semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada Appa."

"Nde-nde Sunb-eh Appa. Appa Yun." Ucap Taeyong gugup. Changmin tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Taeyong dengan sayang.

30 menit kemudian mereka tiba di rumah Jaejoong.

CKLEK! Yunho membuka pintu dan tenyata Jaejoong sudah menunggu kedatangan Yunho bersama Changmin dan Taeyong."Kalian sudah datang… OMO! Apakah namja manis itu Taeyong?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

"Nde Boo." Jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong bersorak gembira. Ia berlari kearah Changmin."Umma…" Changmin merentangkan tangan dan ingin menyambut pelukan Jaejoong tapi ternyata Jaejoong malah memeluk Taeyong.

"Loh…?"ucap Changmin bengong.

"OMO! Kau manis sekali? Berapa umurmu? Pasti belum sampai 20 tahun kan?" Taeyong tersenyum kikuk.

"Umma…" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena dicueki oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa Min? jangan merengek dan bawa masuk koper Taeyong." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke Changmin.

"J-Jangan, biar aku saja yang bawa." Tolak Taeyong.

"Jangan, sudah tidak apa-apa, biar Min hyung olahraga. Ayo masuk, Umma sudah siapkan makan malam special untuk menyambut kedatanganmmu."

"T-Terima kasih Sunb-Eh Umma…"

"Manisnya…" Jaejoong mencubit pipi Taeyong dan menggandengnya masuk meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Huh, Umma kalau sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, lupa padaku." Keluh Changmin.

"Sudahlah Min, paling besok dia sudah kembali seperti biasa, ayo masuk. Appa lelah dan lapar." Ajak Yunho. Changmin mendengus,dengan perasaan sebal ia masuk sambil membawa koper Taeyong.

Mereka langsung menuju ruang makan, disana Changmin melihat Taeyong duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan terlihat Jaejoong sedang menawari Taeyong berbagai macam masakan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Changmin buru-buru menghampiri Jaejoong dan Taeyong.

"Kenapa Taeyong duduk disini? ini kan tempatku."

"Changmin, kau kan bisa duduk di tempat lain. Kau mau apa lagi baby?" Jaejoong menyodorkan sup daging pada Taeyong.

"AKu kan ingin dekat dengan Umma."

"Changmin…"

"A-aku pindah saja,aku kan bisa duduk dimana saja." ucap Taeyong menengahi.

"Jangan, kau disini saja." beralih ke Changmin,"Changmin kau kan bisa duduk di samping Taeyong atau dekat Appa-mu kan. Jangan manja, duduk dan makan. Umma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Menyebalkan."

"Min,duduk disamping Appa. Kemarilah. Ayo…"bujuk Yunho. Lagi-lagi Changmin mendengus dan duduk di samping Yunho.

Changmin terdiam, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Biasanya Umma yang mengambilkanku makan."

"Eoh…" Jaejoong melihat Changmin memasang muka masam padanya, Jaejoong menggeleng,"Dasar anak manja."

"Biar saja." Jaejoong pun mengambil piring Changmin dan menyiapkan makan untuk Changmin. Changmin pun tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat. Taeyong tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang begitu manja pada Jaejoong dan sikap Jaejoong yang layaknya seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoochun dan Junsu datang. mereka datang dengan membawa soju, pizza dan boneka.

"Hyung…" Changmin menyapa Yoochun dan Junsu yang baru saja tiba.

"Hai semua, apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Junsu menaruh pizza dan Soju yang mereka beli di meja.

"Baru saja kami mulai. Duduklah." Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu dan Yoochun untuk bergabung.

"Hyung, apa dia yang kau ceritakan tadi. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Junsu pada Taeyong. Taeyong menghentikan makannya dan berdiri.

"Taeyong, namaku Lee Taeyong." Taeyong memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk. Taeyong juga mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Junsu.

"Aigoo… sopannya anak ini. Coba Changmin bisa sopan seperti Taeyong, aku akan lebih sering membelikan dia makanan." Junsu membalas jabatan tangan Taeyong.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku juga manis tau, aku kan maknae dengan wajah baby face di seluruh Korea." Ucap Changmin bangga.

"Tapi kau evil. Sama seperti Kyuhyun." Junsu pun mengambil duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Ah jadi kau Lee Taeyong, namja yang diceritakan Jaejoong hyung tadi." Yoochun ikut bergabung.

"Nde Yoochun sunbaenim-eh maksudku Yoochun hyung. Maaf Hyung." Taeyong membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Duduklah, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar. Heum pasti masakan Jaejoong hyung ini enak." Yoochun duduk disamping Changmin dan ikut makan bersama.

"Ku dengar kau Rapper dan dancer."

"Nde hyung."

"Videomu yang diunggah di youtube, OPen the door kan?"

"Nde." jawab Taeyong sesopan mungkin pada Junsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita battle dance, aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu di dance."

"Kemampuanku tidak seberapa hyung, aku tidak sehebat hyung. video dance hyung di Mv tarantallegra benar-benar luar biasa. aku juga melihat pertunjukkan musical hyung, hyung sangat hebat. Suara hyung membuatku merinding. daebakk..." puji Taeyong.

"Manisnya. Jae hyung, kau tidak salah memilih anak, kenapa Taeyong tidak dari dulu bersama kita, setidaknya dia lebih manis, sopan dan penurut daripada Changmin."

"Hyung, kau jahat." Protes Changmin.

"Eh sudah-sudah, kita sedang makan jangan bertengkar." Yunho melerai Junsu dan Changmin yang sepertinya akan memulai pertengkaran.

"Appa, Junsu dulu yang mulai."

"Eh mulai lagi kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Awas kau ya, kalau kau meminta dibelikan makanan, aku tidak akan membelikannya."

"Dasar pelit, pantat bebek."

"Tiang listrik."

"Changmin, Junsu. STOP! Kalian ini, setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar. Kalau begini terus, aku akan menyuruh Boojae untuk tidak memasak untuk kalian."

"MWO!" seru mereka berdua. Yunho sudah mengeluarkan peringatan dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, mereka tidak akan bisa menikmati masakan Jaejoong hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua diam dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Yoochun-na, kau beli boneka itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat boneka disamping Yoochun.

"Oh ini, untuk Taeyong sebagai hadiah selamat datang."

"Lucu sekali." Ucap Taeyong tanpa sadar.

"Kau suka?" Taeyong mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa Cuma satu? Aku tidak dibelikan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada protes.

"Bukankah kau sudah kubelikan boneka bulan lalu."

"Tapi itu kecil hyung."

"Kau juga sudah dibelikan Yunho hyung mobil rc keluaran terbaru saat kalian di Jepang kan?"

"AKu bosan."

"Bagaimana dengan Gundam yang Junsu belikan waktu itu?"

"Dipinjam Minho, belum dikembalikan."

"Drone pemberian Jaejoong hyung."

"Dipinjam Heechul hyung, belum dikembalikan juga."

"Changmin… mainan-mu sudah banyak, bulan ini kau tidak dapat jatah mainan dari kami. Sebelum barang-barang itu kembali kau tidak akan mendapat mainan baru." Ucap Jaejoong memberi ultimatum pada Changmin.

"Yah Umma…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Rasakan, makanya jadi anak jangan nakal." Ledek Junsu.

"Tskk… menyebalkan." Changmin mencebil dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Taeyong, kau mau Soju?" tawar Yoochun.

"Nde?" Tanya Taeyong tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Andwe, Taeyong tidak boleh minum soju. Dia masih kecil." tolak Jaejoong.

"Oh baiklah. Lalu minuman favoritmu apa?"

"Aku suka…" belum sempat menjawab Jaejoong sudah menyelanya lebih dulu, "Susu, dia minum susu saja."

"A-aa, iya, aku suka susu. Susu cokelat."

"Nanti sebelum tidur Umma akan buatkan susu cokelat untukmu."

"Te-terima kasih Umma."

.

.

"Taeyong kau tidur di kamar Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong saat akan mengantar Taeyong ke kamar.

"Loh kok Taeyong tidur di kamarku? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Changmin.

"Changmin, kau bisa tidur dikamar Yoochun atau Junsu."

"Aku tidak mau, aku suka kamarku."

"U-Um-Umma, aku tidur di kamar lain saja, biar Changmin tidur dikamarnya."

"Aniyo, kau tetap tidur di kamar Min hyung, biar Min hyung tidur di kamar Yoochun atau Junsu saja.

"Tapi/Tapi…" ucap mereka berdua. Changmin yang protes karena kamarnya di pakai, sedangkan Taeyong yang merasa tidak enak pada Changmin.

"Tidak ada protes, Taeyong/Changmin masuk kamar, setelah itu minum susu, cuci muka, gosok gigi dan tidur."

"Umma…" Changmin memasang wajah memelas tapi sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Jaejoong,"E-eum, Changmin masuk kamar. Umma akan buatkan susu untuk kalian. Kka, aku tidak akan meminta 2 kali." Taeyong segera masuk kamar yang ditunjuk Jaejoong, kamar Changmin, sedangkan Changmin, dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke kamar yang biasa di tempati Junsu saat Junsu menginap. Jaejoong menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya kemudian ia ke dapur untuk membuat susu.

Di dalam kamar. Taeyong mengagumi kamar Changmin, tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup bersih dan rapi juga minimalis, apalagi ia menyukai kebersihan jadi Taeyong cukup nyaman dengan kamar Changmin.

Taeyong menaruh boneka pemberian Yoochun di pojokan. Saat ia duduk di bed ia melihat boneka bambi lucu milik Changmin. "Bonekanya lucu sekali." Taeyong mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya.

"Wangi, pasti baru dicuci."

Tok-tok-tok! Pintu kamar Changmin diketuk. Taeyong bangkit sambil membawa boneka bambi milik Changmin dan membuka pintunya."Umma…" Jaejoong membawa 2 gelas susu, satu susu cokelat dan satu susu vanilla. "Ini Umma bawakan susu cokelat kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih Umma." Taeyong mengambilnya.

"Eoh, kau boneka itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk boneka yang dibawa Taeyong.

"Boneka ini? Ini milik Changmin hyung, aku melihatnya dan membawanya, tak apa-apakan Umma? Kalau tidak boleh aku akan suka boneka ini, boneka ini lucu sekali."

"Tidak usah, kalau kau suka pakai saja."

"Apa yang pakai saja?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, ia keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Loh ini kan boneka ku, aku ingin mengambilnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada boneka ini."

"Oh hyung mau mengambilnya. Ini hyung." Taeyong menyodorkan bonekanya tapi Jaejoong menahannya, "Sudah kau saja yang pakai, Changmin,kau bisa kan tidur tanpa boneka bambi-mu."

"Tidak bisa, tadi kamarku sekarang boneka-ku. Dan ini, aku kan tidak suka susu vanilla. Aku suka susu cokelat."

"susu cokelatnya habis Min, hanya tinggal sekali buat dan ini untuk Taeyong. besok Umma belikan."

"Hyung mau, ini untuk hyung saja." Taeyong menyodorkan susu yang dia pegang tapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong melarangnya.

"Taeyong, itu untukmu. Min hyung biar minum susu vanilla ini."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Changmin keras. Mendengar keributan di kamar Changmin, Yunho pun menyusul mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Lihat Appa, Umma memberikan kamarku, boneka bambi-ku dan susu cokelatku pada Taeyong." adu Changmin pada Yunho.

"Tapi kau kan sudah mendapat kamar Junsu, boneka dolphin dikamar Junsu ada kan? Dan lagi, kau biasanya suka semua macam rasa susu termasuk susu vanilla. Kenapa sekarang kau protes karena Umma-mu membuatkan susu vanilla untukmu?"

"Hyung ambil boneka ini dan susu cokelat ini, aku ada boneka kok dikamar."

"Min, mengalah sedikit kenapa sih? Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini." Mohon Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Iya Min, kau ini kenapa? ini masalah kecil kan, hanya karena boneka dan susu cokelat kau merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan orang tuanya."

"Kalian tidak adil, mentang-mentang ada Taeyong kalian melupakanku." Changmin meninggalkan Yunho-Jaejoong dan Taeyong dalam keadaan marah, hal itu membuat Taeyong tidak enak hati.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Tadi saat kemari dia baik-baik saja." Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Taeyong, masuk kamar, jangan lupa habiskan susumu dan gosok gigi kemudian tidur, Umma sudah siapkan piyama untukmu."

"Umma aku tidak enak pada Changmin hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, besok juga sudah baikan. Sudah kau istirahat-lah, kau pasti lelah. Umma dan Appa ada dikamar atas kalau kau butuh kami."

"Umma, sungguh aku tidak enak pada Changmin hyung, kembalikan kamar ini padanya, aku akan tidur di kamar Junsu hyung saja. boneka ini, aku akan kembalikan ke tempatnya dan susu ini berikan pada Changmin hyung."

"Taeyong…" Jaejoong mengusap kepala Taeyong, "Kau memang anak yang baik, kau mau mengalah, tidak seperti Changmin. Hah… sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan mungkin Changmin hyung sedang lelah. Kka masuklah, sudah malam." Dengan berat hati Taeyong mengangguk dan masuk kamar.

"Boo, aku ingin minum susu."

"Ini…" Jaejoong menyodorkan susu vanilla milik Changmin yang tidak jadi Changmin minum pada Yunho.

"Bukan itu, susu yang lain." Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Mesum-mu mulai lagi."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong memerah setelah digoda Yunho.

"Ok Tuan Jung anda menang, tapi ingat malam ini hanya satu ronde, aku capek seharian bersih-bersih rumah."

"Siap nyonya Jung." Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan menggiringnya ke kamar.

.

.

Di kamar Junsu, Changmin meremas boneka Dolpin milik Junsu dan memukul-mukulnya.

"Aishh menyebalkan Umma dan Appa melupakanku gara-gara Taeyong,tau begini aku menolak saat Umma meminta Taeyong kemari. Menyebalkan…" BUGH! Changmin memukul boneka itu sebagai pelampiasan.

.

.

Di kamar lain, Taeyong sudah bersiap untuk tidur setelah menyelesaikan semua yang diperintahkan Jaejoong. Menggosok gigi, cuci muka dan memakai piyama yang disiapkan oleh Jaejoong tapi ia belum meminum susunya. Susu itu masih utuh.

Sebenarnya ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan Changmin namun ia bingung harus berbuat apa, "Hyung maafkan aku." Taeyong memutuskan untuk memberikan boneka bambi dan susu itu pada Changmin. Taeyong keluar dari kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Junsu.

"Aku mengetuk pintu atau tidak ya? Kalau Changmin hyung sudah tidur, aku takut menganggu, kalau tiba-tiba aku masuk, dikira aku tidak sopan. Ah aku ketuk saja." Tok-tok-tok! Taeyong mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Changmin.

Di dalam Changmin yang saat itu belum tidur sedikit terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu kamar Junsu, "Siapa sih malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu?" Changmin pun bangun dan membuka pintunya.

"Taeyong… ada apa?" Tanya Changmin datar. Taeyong menyodorkan boneka bambi itu pada Changmin.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan boneka ini hyung dan memberikan susu cokelatku untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar sebelum kau menerima boneka ini dan meminum susu ini."

"Keras kepala."

"Sama seperti hyung kan? Ayo hyung sebelum Umma kemari."

"Aku tidak mau. Untukmu saja, aku sudah tidak mood."

"Kalau begitu kita berbagi. Hyung minum setengah, aku setengah. Adil kan, ayo hyung, tanganku kram."

"Tskk… kau ini." Changmin mengambil susu itu dan meminumnya setengah kemudian diberikan pada Taeyong.

"Nah begitu hyung, ini boneka-mu." Taeyong memberikan boneka itu pada Changmin dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Changmin. Changmin memandang boneka bambi kesayangannya dan melihat terselip kertas disana. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya,

**"Hyung aku minta maaf, maaf telah membuat kekacauan disini, sungguh aku tidak berniat begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau boneka ini adalah boneka kesayanganmu, sekarang aku kembalikan kepadamu, jangan marah lagi. Kalau kau mau bertukar kamar, kemarilah, aku akan pindah ke kamar Junsu Hyung. Besok aku akan menjelaskan pada Umma. Kau tenang saja, Umma tidak akan memarahimu, aku janji. Maafkan aku hyung, aku menyayangimu. Taeyong."**

Changmin tersenyum,ia menyimpan surat itu dan kembali ke kamar Junsu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan meminta pindah kamar.

.

.

**Pagi harinya..**

Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat, setelah selesai, ia membangunkan satu persatu penghuni rumah, mulai dari menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka yang berlangsung tak lebih dari 2 ronde, Yunho langsung tertidur, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Yun ireona.. Yun.." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho.

"HEum.. ada apa Boo, ini masih pagi, aku capek. Lagipula hari ini aku libur. Aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi." Ucap Yunho dengan mata tertutup.

"Bangun, mandi dan kita sarapan setelah itu kita akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Kka, ireona.."

"Nde-5 menit lagi aku turun."

"Baiklah, kalau dalam waktu 5 menit kau tidak turun, kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama 1 bulan."

"MWO!" Yunho langsung terbangun mendengar ancaman Jaejoong tadi. "Andwee…"

.

Jaejoong pergi ke kamar Junsu. Terlihat selimut berceceran dilantai, Changmin tidur dengan posisi tengkurap."Anak ini… Min Ireona.. Min.."

"Heum.." Changmin hanya bergumam.

"Min ireona, mandi sarapan lalu kita pergi."

"PErgi kemana Umma?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata terpejam.

"nanti kau juga tahu. Kka, mandi sana. Umma tunggu di ruang makan."

"Heum, 5 menit lagi Umma."

"Baiklah, kalau sampai 5 menit kau tidak keluar, Umma tidak akan memasak lagi untukmu," SPLASH! Mata Changmin langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar Jaejoong mengancam tidak akan memasak lagi untuknya. "Nde Umma, aku mandi tapi janji kau tetap akan memasak untukku."

"Tergantung nanti, Kka, 5 menit Min." Changmin langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. BRAk! Changmin membanting menggeleng melihat kelakukan Changmin, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada boneka bambi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bed, "Kenapa boneka ini ada disini? Apa Taeyong mengembalikannya?" Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian ia pergi ke kamar Changmin yang di tempati Taeyong.

.

Jaejoong membuka kamar Changmin dan melihat Taeyong masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga leher. Kamarnya masih rapi, Jaejoong cukup terkejut melihat keadaan itu,biasanya kamar namja itu kebanyakan berantakan apalagi sehabis tidur.

Jaejoong menghampiri Taeyong dan membangunkannya, "Taeyong, Taeyong Ireona.." Tanpa menunggu lama Taeyong pun membuka matanya.

"Umma.."

"Nde, ireona, kka mandi dan bersiap-siap, Umma tunggu di ruang makan."

"Nde Umma." Taeyong mengucek matanya dan menguap sejenak. Kemudian ia bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya tanpa sadar, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Taeyong, setelah bangun tidur ia merapikan tempat tidur. Jaejoong terkejut melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan Taeyong. Jaejoong menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa Umma?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Umma tunggu di ruang makan ya."

"Nde, aku mandi dulu Umma." Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Jaejoong kembali ke ruang makan.

.

Akhirnya mereka sarapan bersama. "Umma kita mau kemana sih hari ini?" Tanya Changmin membuka obrolan.

"Kita akan kemah, di dekat pantai." jawab Jaejoong santai.

"MWO!" seru Changmin tak percaya.

"Ya kita akan kemah untuk menyambut keluarga baru kita, Lee Taeyong."

"Apa tidak berlebihan Umma?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, nanti Junsu dan Yoochun juga akan ikut. Setelah sarapan kalian kemasi pakaian kalian dan kita akan berangkat."

"Siap Umma/Boo.." ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersama. Taeyong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju pantai, di dalam mobil mereka bernyanyi lagu lama mereka SKY untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Taeyong menggantikan part rapp Yoochun dan Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut dengan kemampuan rapp Taeyong. Changmin juga memujinya, sepertinya ia telah melupakan kemarahannya pada Taeyong.

2 jam perjalanan mereka pun sampai di pantai, beruntung keadaan pantai sepi jadi mereka tidak khawatir dengan para dan Yoochun tiba 10 menit lebih awal dari Yunho. Mereka pun segera membuat tenda, 1 tenda untuk berdua Yun-Jae, Yoo-Su dan terakhir Changmin dan Taeyong.

Yunho, Yoochun membuat api unggun dan Jaejoong menyiapkan barberque, Junsu mengajak Taeyong untuk bermain meninggalkan Changmin yang dimana saat itu Changmin sedang mengambil air.

"kenapa aku tidak diajak bermain?" Tanya Changmin sedih saat melihat Junsu berlari mengejar Taeyong.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Junsu hyung melupakanku, dia hanya bermain dengan Taeyong. aku terbuang."

"Huh? Kau berlebihan sekali, kau kan bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Kenapa kau ini?"

"Junsu hyung tidak menginginkanku."

"Siapa bilang, Junsu begitu karena dia sudah lama tidak ke pantai jadi dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersama. Kalau kau ada pasti dia mengajakmu, berhubung kau sedang mengambil air dan hanya da Taeyong jadi Junsu mengajaknya bermain. Kalau kau mau ikut, bergabung saja."

Changmin terdiam, ia melihat Junsu begitu akrab dengan Taeyong padahal Junsu baru mengenalnya kemarin.

Junsu menggendong Taeyong."Hyung sudah,turunkan aku, aku berat hyung." Ucap Taeyong pada Junsu agar menurunkannya.

"Changmin lebih berat darimu, jadi aku jarang menggendongnya. Karena Kau ringan jadi aku kuat menggendongmu."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Nde.. tapi walaupun begitu aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu. Hyung sangat menyayangi Changmin hyung,aku iri pada Changmin hyung, dia mendapat kasih sayang dari banyak orang, Umma, Appa, Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Dia beruntung sekali."

"Ya, sifat manja Changmin membuatku rindu apalagi sejak kami berpisah. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang sering kami lakukan. Justru karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Nde, aku tahu hyung. Kalau aku jadi Changmin hyung, aku akan jadi namja paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki hyungdeul yang sayang padaku."

"Kau ini…" Junsu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Junsu. Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya setelah melihat Junsu menggendong Taeyong, hal yang jarang Junsu lakukan padanya padahal ia juga menginginkannya.

'JUnsu Hyung mulai melupakanku.' Bathin Changmin sedih.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hei I'm back, setelah sekian lama meng-hiatuskan ff ini, akhirnya saia memiliki semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan ff ini, terima kasih kalian menyukai ff ku ini.**

Sekali **lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, #deepbow**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje, typo bertebaran, mohon maaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

**[ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun-Kim Junsu**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T+ **

**(saya ubah Rate-nya, jadi aman untuk siapa saja)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy reading**

**Previous Chapter :**

**"Nde, aku tahu hyung. Kalau aku jadi Changmin hyung, aku akan jadi namja paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki hyungdeul yang sayang padaku."**

**"Kau ini…" Junsu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Junsu. Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya setelah melihat Junsu menggendong Taeyong, hal yang jarang Junsu lakukan padanya padahal ia juga menginginkannya.**

**'Junsu Hyung mulai melupakanku.' Bathin Changmin sedih.**

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam. Selain membuat barbeque, Jaejoong juga memasak Sup Kimchi dan beberapa masakan lain. Yunho duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan Changmin, Junsu duduk bersama Taeyong dan Yoochun.

"Yongie kau mau makan daging atau sup dulu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Daging dulu hyung."

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan ya." Junsu mengambil daging panggang yang baru saja dimasak oleh Jaejoong kemudian menaruhnya di piring Taeyong, daging itu terlihat agak kebih besar dari yang lain.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Hyung… itu daging yang aku mau." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menghentikan makannya dan melihat Changmin.

"Min, kan masih banyak daging lain, kau bisa makan yang lain kan?." Jaejoong menengahi.

"Aku tidak mau Umma, aku mau itu. Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak tadi. Aku tidak mau yang lain."

"Min…"

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Changmin. SREK! Taeyong menggeser piringnya dan diberikan pada Changmin kemudian ia mengambil piring Changmin yang masih kosong untuk dirinya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa itu untuk Changmin hyung saja. aku yang lain saja." Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Ya sudah, kau yang ini saja ya." Tawar Junsu sambil mengambil daging yang lain.

"Nde hyung, aku bisa makan apa saja. masakan Umma enak semua hyung." Puji Taeyong.

"Makan yang banyak, kau kelihatan sangat kurus Yongie. Kau kelihatan jarang makan." Yoochun menambahkan salad ke piring Taeyong.

"Terima kasih hyung. Sebenarnya aku makan teratur tapi mungkin karena latihannya agak berat jadi aku tidak bisa gemuk."

"Aku juga kurus, kegiatanku banyak, jadwalku juga padat." Timpal Changmin sebal.

"Tapi makanmu banyak Min jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kelaparan karena jadwalmu padat." balas Junsu.

"Yak, aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Kau? Dalam masa pertumbuhan? Apa kau tidak tahu tinggimu itu melebihi tiang listrik depan rumahku?"

"Eh sudah-sudah, kenapa setiap bertemu kalian pasti bertengkar, tidak bisakah kalian tenang, apalagi kita sedang makan." Yunho menasehati Junsu dan Changmin.

"Junsu dulu yang mulai Appa."

"Mulai lagi kau tidak memanggilku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu dasar Tiang Listrik."

"Pantat bebek."

"Food Monster…"

"STOP…!" seru Jaejoong yang mulai gerah dengan pertengkaran Changmin dan Junsu yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Yunho, Yoochun dan Taeyong menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin mendadak diam.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar sekarang juga, aku tidak akan…"

"Hyung maaf, maafkan aku. Iya-iya aku diam. Maaf hyung."Junsu meminta maaf duluan, ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat Jaejoong sampai 'ngambek' padanya, kalau sampai itu terjadi, butuh lebih dari 1 set perhiasan keluaran terbaru untuk membuat Jaejoong tidak marah lagi.

"Aku minta maaf Umma." Ucap Changmin sambil menunduk, ia juga tidak mau Jaejoong marah. Kalau sampai Jaejoong marah, ia tidak akan dimasakkan makanan yang enak lagi oleh hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Ok, kembali makan, jangan ribut atau bertengkar lagi. Promise?"

"Nde hyung/Umma." Ucap Junsu dan Changmin bersama.

"Taeyong.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Nde Umma."

"Lusa ikut Umma dan Junsu hyung belanja. Kebetulan Junsu hyung juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk persiapan konsernya."

"Nde? Belanja?"

"Tentu saja. Besok kau bisa pilih apapun yang kau mau." Mata Taeyong membulat tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Belanja apapun yang dia mau? Sungguh, ini nyata kan. Taeyong mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Tanya Changmin marah.

"Tiga hari kedepan kau kan ada acara dengan Appa-mu."

"Tapi kalian kan bisa menunggu sampai kami selesai acara."

"Besok Lusa Junsu berangkat ke Jepang untuk konser."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita berangkat bertiga saja, biar Junsu hyung sendiri."

"Itu juga tidak bisa, gantian Umma yang ada acara."

"Menyebalkan."

"Kau kan sudah belanja di Madrid saat kalian pemotretan disana, lagipula kau juga jarang mau ikut Umma belanja saat Umma mengajakmu, kenapa sekarang kau ngotot ingin ikut."

"Yak Umma, dulu kan jadwalku padat jadi aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Pas jadwal kita sama-sama libur, kau tidak mau ikut Umma dan memilih menghabiskan makanan yang Umma buat."

"Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk saat Umma bersama Appa."

"itu bukan alasan Min."

"Kalian menyebalkan."Changmin mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makannya dengan sebal.

.

.

"Taeyong, kau tidur dengan hyung ya." Ajak Junsu. Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Nanti kita main PS bareng."

"Nde hyung."

"Aku ikut…" pinta Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Bed-nya tidak muat Min, kau tidur dengan Yoochun saja."

"Aku ingin ikut main PS."

"Tidak bisa,aku ingin main dengan Taeyong, kau besok lagi saja ya saat dirumah."

"Jahat…"

"Dulu setiap aku ajak main PS kau menolak, sekarang kau mohon-mohon untuk ikut. Besok saja, malam ini aku ingin bermain dengan Taeyong."

"Hyung, biar saja Changmin hyung ikut, kan lebih seru kalau kita bermain bertiga." Sela Taeyong.

"Main PES (Pro Evolution Soccer) tidak bisa bertiga Taeyong. Sudah, ayo masuk, kau tidak boleh tidur malam-malam, itu pesan Jaejoong hyung. Ppalii kita harus main sekarang agar kita tidak tidur malam-malam."

"Hyungg…" rengek Changmin tapi Junsu tidak menghiraukannya, ia menarik tangan Taeyong dan membawanya ke kamar.

BLAM! Junsu menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Junsu.

"Hei Min, kau tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Changmin tak menjawab, ia berbalik dan berjalan lesu menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya dengan Yoochun.

"Kenapa lagi anak itu?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menggeleng.

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia meraba tempat tidur dan ternyata sudah kosong, sepertinya Yoochun sudah bangun lebih dulu. "Hoaaammm…" Changmin menguap, ia merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Changmin mendapati bau harum dari dapur, ia pun segera ke dapur. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang memasak, Changmin tersenyum lebar tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar setelah melihat Taeyong ikut membantu Jaejoong. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Jaejoong terlihat akrab dengan Taeyong, sesekali Jaejoong menyuapinya dengan masakan yang dia buat.

"Umma…" panggil Changmin dengan nada malas. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Pagi Changmin hyung." Sapa Taeyong namun Changmin tak menjawab hanya dehaman saja yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Heum.."

"Pagi-pagi sudah bermuka masam, kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar."

"Iya sebentar lagi matang."

"Hyung mau minum apa? Aku ambilkan." Taeyong menawarkan diri.

"Susu cokelat." Jawabnya datar.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung." Taeyong mengambilkan susu untuk Changmin.

"Ehh Min, kau kan bisa ambil sendiri, kenapa menyuruh Taeyong." tegur Jaejoong.

"Dia kan yang menawarkan diri Umma bukan aku yang minta." Balas Changmin santai.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh begitu." / "Tidak apa-apa Umma. Ini hyung." Taeyong memberikan susu yang ia bawa pada Changmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Iya hyung." Balas Taeyong, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pagii semuaaa…" sapa Junsu yang baru saja selesai jogging. "Heumm baunya harum, pasti enak."

"Berisik hyung, tidak usah berteriak begitu." Protes Changmin.

"Kau ini, sopan sedikit padaku. Aku harus melatih vocalku untuk pertunjukkan musical bulan depan."

"Tapi jangan disini juga."

"Hei sudah, kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit saja." Jaejoong menengahi.

"Junsu hyung, mau minum apa?" tanya Taeyong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Junsu agar tidak bertengkar dengan Changmin.

"Ah, air putih saja."

"Tunggu sebentar." Taeyong mengambilkan air minum untuk Junsu dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan membawa air putih.

"Ini hyung." / "Terima kasih Taeyong. kau itu manis sekali coba Changmin sepertimu.."

"Aku juga manis." Balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Oiyaaa, manis kalau ada maunya."

"Yakk pantat bebek.."

"Food Monster.."

"Heeiii… kalian mulai lagi. Benar-benar ya, kalian ingin dihukum?"

"Andwe/andweeee!" seru mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu diam, duduk saja kalau kalian tidak mau membantu." Junsu pun akhirnya memilih duduk dan menghabiskan minumnya meskipun begitu Changmin dan Junsu saling melempar deathglare.

"Pagi…" sapa Yunho dan Yoochun yang datang bersamaan setelah jogging. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan Junsu dan Changmin? Kenapa mereka seperti ksatria bersiap untuk saling membunuh…" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Iya ada apa dengan mereka?" tambah Yoochun.

"Aku menyuruh mereka diam setelah mereka bertengkar." Jawab Jaejoong sambil meneruskan masaknya.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Jaejoong hanya berdeham.

"Ya ampun Min, Junsu, kalian ini sudah besar, kenapa kalian tidak bisa saling mengerti?" Yunho memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

"Appa, Yoochun hyung, kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Taeyong mencairkan suasana.

"Ah kebetulan, aku air putih saja." jawab Yunho.

"Orange juice please." Tambah Yoochun.

"Wah Yoochun hyung bisa bahasa Inggris juga, aku juga punya teman yang sangat jago bahasa Inggris, Johnny dan Mark. Mereka berasal dari Amerika tepatnya Chicago dan Vancouver." Puji Taeyong.

"Ya aku dulu pernah tinggal di Amerika." Jawab Yoochun bangga.

"Dia tidak lama tinggal di Amerika, hanya beberapa tahun dan lalu kembali ke Korea, bahasa Inggrisnya standar, aku juga bisa seperti itu." Celetuk Changmin.

"Yakk Shim Changmin, begini-begini aku pernah tinggal di Amerika. Aku bisa bicara bahasa Inggris." balas Yoochun tak terima dengan ejekan Changmin.

"Masih bagus bahasa Inggrisnya Henry Super Junior."

"Yakk kau ini." Geram Yoochun namun sebelum kemarahan Yoochun memuncak, Taeyong datang membawa jusnya. "Ini hyung jus jerukmu." Taeyong menyodorkan jus itu pada Yoochun.

"Ah terima kasih Taeyong." mengambil jus jeruknya dan beralih ke Changmin lagi, "Awas kau ya." Yoochun pun duduk di samping Junsu dan ikut mendeathglare Changmin. 2 lawan 1, sedangkan Taeyong ia hanya tersenyum lucu melihat pertengkaran para hyung-nya.

Kita tinggalkan Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu. Beralih ke Yunho, terrnyata ia bermesraan dengan Jaejoong, ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo…"

"Yun, jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang masak, kalau kau ingin cepat matang, duduk dan tunggulah sebentar, jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi aku mendapat morning kiss."

"Kau ini… sana pergi." usir Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau pergi. pokoknya aku mau morning kiss dulu baru aku pergi." Tolak Yunho dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya agak tidak cocok untuk leader sekelas Yunho, tapi abaikan yang penting ia mendapat kisseu dari istri tercintanya Kim Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung bibirnya disambut oleh Yunho.

Tak sengaja saat Taeyong berbalik ia melihat adegan mesra kedua orang tuanya, wajahnya mendadak memerah, Junsu yang kebetulan menoleh, melihat kejadian itu dan berdiri menutup mata Taeyong dengan tangannya.

"Yakkkk…. Hyung apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak sadar ada anak dibawah umur." Tegur Junsu. Jaejoong dan Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yoochun dan Changmin melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Mereka berciuman di depan Taeyong." jawab Junsu yang masih menutup mata Taeyong.

"Mwo!" seru Yoochun terkejut.

"Kebiasaan." Celetuk Changmin.

"Maaf-maaf,kami lupa kalau ada anggota baru di keluarga ini. Maaf ya." Yunho dan Jaejoong meminta maaf pada semuanya, khususnya pada Taeyong. Kemudian Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan duduk di samping Changmin.

"Kalau mau bermesraan ingat waktu dong." Junsu mengingatkan lagi.

"Iya maaf maafkan Umma dan Appa ya."tambah Jaejoong. kemudian Junsu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Taeyong.

Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Maaf Taeyong, kau harus melihat adegan dewasa." Junsu meminta maaf pada Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, Umma, Appa, kalian tenang saja. ah lebih baik aku siapkan piring, kalian duduk saja." Taeyong memilih menyiapkan piring dan membantu Jaejoong untuk melupakan adegan yang ia lihat barusan.

Akhirnya sarapan pun siap, Taeyong duduk di samping Yoochun dan Jaejoong di samping Yunho.

"Taeyong-ah, kau mau menonton pertunjukkan musicalku tidak?" tanya Junsu pada Taeyong.

"Ingin hyung, tapi aku sering kehabisan tiket hyung."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku punya gold card, jadi kau bisa masuk tanpa harus membeli tiket."

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Nde, kau mau?"

"Nde hyung aku mau."

"Ok, besok aku bawakan."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau kan punya gold card juga, tapi setiap aku melakukan pertunjukkan musical kau tidak datang."

"Gold card ku hilang."

"Salahmu sendiri, punyaku tinggal satu dan akan aku berikan pada Taeyong. kalau kau ingin masuk, beli tiket atau pinjem Jaejoong hyung."

"Pelit…"

"Aku tidak pelit, kau saja yang tidak berhati-hati."

"Eh sudah, mulai lagi bertengkarnya. Oiyaaa.. sehabis sarapan, kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang akan menguras adrenalin." Jaejoong menengahi pertengkaran Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Paintball War." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Mwo! Paintball War?" tanya Yoochun menegaskan

"Ya, karena kebetulan kita ada berenam, maka akan ada 2 tim yang isinya 3 orang."

"Aku tidak mau satu tim dengan pantat bebek." Ucap Changmin mendahului.

"Aku juga tidak mau satu tim dengan tiang listrik." Balas Junsu.

"Ok-ok, sekarang biarkan Junsu yang memilih tim. Su siapa saja yang kau pilih." tanya Jaejoong menengahi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih Yoochun dan Taeyong. bagaimana Jae hyung?"

"Baiklah, tim mu, Yoochun dan Taeyong, sisanya aku, Yunho dan Changmin. Sebenarnya aku ingin Taeyong yang ada di tim ku tapi kau sudah memilih dulu ya sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau satu tim dengan pantat bebek, kalau pun barter, Appa saja yang ditukar dengan Yoochun atau Taeyong." tolak Changmin.

"Eiyyy, Appa tidak mau pisah dengan Umma-mu. Kau saja yang ditukar." Tolak Yunho.

"No!" tolak Changmin mentah-mentah.

"Tidak ada barter, aku mau tim ku yang ini." Seru Junsu.

"Ok-ok, jangan bertengkar, baiklah tim-nya Junsu, Yoochun, Taeyong, dan Tim Changmin, aku dan Yunho. aku sudah memesan kostum dan peralatannya, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengantarkannya." Ujar Jaejoong. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pun menyiapkan diri. Tim Junsu adalah tim DongBang dan tim Changmin ShinKi. Taeyong megeratkan rompi dan memakai helm pelindungnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka berenam saling berhadapan, Changmin-Taeyong, Junsu-Jaejoong, Yoochun-Yunho.

"Ingat, yang kalah dalam game ini, lari di pantai dengan memakai boxer, ah jangan lupa, adegan itu direkam." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Deal." Balas Junsu sambil beradu senapan dengan Jaejoong tanda setuju.

"Ready?" tanya Jaejoong akan memulai game-nya.

"Ready." Jawab Junsu.

"GO!" dan mereka mulai berpencar mencari tempat persembunyian.

(NP:TVXQ! Catch Me)

.

.

**TBC**

**Hei I'm back, setelah sekian lama meng-hiatuskan ff ini, akhirnya saia memiliki semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan ff ini, terima kasih kalian menyukai ff ku ini.**

Sekali **lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, #deepbow**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje, typo bertebaran, mohon maaf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

**[ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun-Kim Junsu**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Lee Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T+ **

**(saya ubah Rate-nya, jadi aman untuk siapa saja)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Chapter 4**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan hanya menggunakan boxer, hal itu terjadi karena mereka kalah dalam game paintball war, Changmin berkali-kali menutup dada-nya karena malu. Junsu terkikik sambil memegang handycam untuk merekam mereka bertiga.

"Diam kau pantat bebek." Ucap Changmin marah.

"Eh harusnya kau yang diam, kau kan kalah. Ppaliwa, kalian lari dari sini ke ujung sana dan kembali kemari." Perintah Junsu.

"Kalau saja Umma tidak menolong Taeyong, kita sudah menang." Ucap Changmin sebal.

"Hei, Umma begitu karena Taeyong terjatuh, itu juga karena kau yang mendorongnya sampai dia terkilir dan terluka." kilah Jaejoong.

"Umma, Taeyong itu musuh kita, dia kelompoknya pantat bebek. Karena Umma menolong Taeyong, Umma ditembak pantat bebek dan aku tidak mendorongnya. Aku kepleset Umma."

"Aniyo, umma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyong, lebih baik Umma kena tembakan itu daripada melihat Taeyong terluka seperti itu."

"Tskkk.. alasan.." decih Changmin sebal pada Jaejoong.

"Untung luka Taeyong tidak parah, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong, Umma tidak akan memasakkanmu selama satu tahun."

"MWO! Tidak adil." Seru Changmin marah.

"Sudahlah Min, lagipula ini kan hanya game, menang kalah sudah biasa dan kau, kenapa kau keras sekali pada Taeyong sampai-sampai kau mendorongnya seperti itu." Yunho menengahi.

"Yak, Appa juga, kenapa bisa kalah dengan si jidat lebar? Appa ini Jung Yunho, Yunho yang tak pernah terkalahkan…" ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu, "…kecuali kalau Umma marah." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

PLAK! "Ouchh sakit Umma." Adu Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di geplak Jaejoong. "Jangan mengejek Appa-mu, biar begitu dia yang membelikanmu semua yang kau inginkan."

"Umma kan juga sering meminta pada Appa."

"Mau Umma pukul lagi?" Changmin menghindar sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Hei kenapa kalian bertengkar. Ayo lari, kkaaaa…!" dengan berat hati Changmin menurutinya diikuti Jaejoong dan Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya. Junsu terlihat begitu senang saat merekam mereka bertiga.

Taeyong duduk di pinggir pantai ditemani Yoochun. Kakinya terkilir setelah bermain game paintball war.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yoochun.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung."

"Changmin keterlaluan, kenapa dia sampai tega mendorongmu begitu, ini kan hanya permainan."

"Mungkin Changmin hyung tidak sengaja, dia tak sengaja menabrakku hingga kesannya seperti Changmin hyung mendorongku. Aku malah takut, Changmin hyung akan semakin marah padaku setelah hukuman ini." Ucap Taeyong takut.

"Jangan khawatir, Changmin memang begitu, maklum, sebelumnya dia kan anak kesayangan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung, begitu dimanja dan sekarang harus berbagi denganmu pasti dia belum mau menerimanya tapi lama-kelamaan dia akan menerima hal itu."

"Aku harap Changmin hyung tidak marah padaku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu kembali sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia melihat rekaman Trio Yunho-Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berlari setengah telanjang di pantai.

"Mereka lucu, apalagi Changmin. Kalau ini aku upload di internet pasti yang menonton banyak sekali." Junsu tak berhenti tertawa saat melihat video itu.

"Mana aku lihat." Yoochun mengambil video itu dari tangan Junsu dan melihatnya, dia tertawa tapi tak sekeras Junsu, "Kau mau lihat Yongie?" Yoochun menawarkan. Taeyong menggeleng.

"Taeyong, bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Junsu.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung."

"Changmin memang keterlaluan, ini kan hanya game, kenapa dia mendorongmu sampai kau terjatuh seperti itu?"

"Changmin hyung tidak sengaja hyung."

"Tak sengaja? Jelas-jelas dia mendorongmu." Ucap Junsu kesal.

"Siapa yang mendorongnya? Aku kan tidak sengaja. Aku terpleset jadi tak sengaja menabraknya." Sela Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Alasan, jelas-jelas kau mendorongnya." Balas Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mendorongnya." Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Eh sudah-sudah, sekarang kita kembali ke villa, sudah waktunya makan malam." Jaejoong datang melerai Junsu dan Changmin.

"Dasar menyebalkan..!" ucap Changmin kemudian meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Yun, bisakah kau gendong Taeyong. kakinya pasti masih sakit." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Tentu sayang." Jawab Yunho.

"Jangan Umma, aku masih bisa berjalan." Tolak Taeyong.

"Eh tidak apa-apa baby, nanti kakimu tambah sakit kalau kau paksakan berjalan."

"Tapi Umma…"

"Ayo kita pulang, Su-ie, Chunnie tolong bawa barang-barang ini. Yun, gendong Taeyong. Kita pulang sekarang." Perintah Jaejoong. Mereka pun menurut dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Yunho menggendong Taeyong ala piggy back menuju villa. Jaejoong membantu Yoochun dan Junsu membawa barang-barang.

.

Sampai di villa, Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk memasak makan malam. Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Taeyong menunggu di ruang tamu. Mereka asyik bercanda, berbeda dengan Changmin yang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, ia masih marah dan sebal karena kejadian tadi.

Tak berapa lama, makan malam pun siap. Mereka berkumpul kecuali satu orang, evil maknae Shim Changmin.

"Changmin kemana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat putra evilnya tidak ada.

"Sepertinya dikamar. Sejak pulang tadi, dia tidak keluar dari kamar." Jawab Yoochun sambil mengambil nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jaejoong.

"Marah hyung." Tambah Junsu.

"Marah kenapa? karena tadi siang?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Biar aku panggilkan sayang." Ucap Yunho menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. kalian lanjutkan saja makannya." Jaejoong meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk membangunkan Changmin.

"Apa Changmin hyung marah padaku?" tanya Taeyong hati-hati.

"Tidak Taeyong, kau tenang saja. dia memang begitu, nanti kalau di depannya sudah ada makanan pasti dia akan lupa kejadian tadi." Jawab Junsu menenangkan Taeyong.

"AKu takut hyung."

"Sudah jangan takut, Changmin tidak marah padamu." Yunho menepuk bahu Taeyong. "Lanjutkan makanmu."Taeyong mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

Tok-tok-tok, pintu kamar Changmin diketuk Jaejoong, "Min, waktunya makan malam." Panggil Jaejoong dari luar.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Changmin malas.

"Benar kau tidak lapar? Umma masak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ayolah sayang, siapa yang akan menghabiskan masakan Umma kalau bukan putra Umma yang sangat Umma sayangi ini." Bujuk Jaejoong. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Changmin keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Benar Umma menyayangiku?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja. kau putra Umma yang sangat Umma sayangi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala putra evilnya ini.

"Taeyong?"

"Umma menyayangi kalian berdua." Jawab Jaejoong bijak.

"Lebih sayang siapa?" tanya Changmin manja.

"Tentu saja putra Umma yang evil yang doyan sekali makan ini, yang paling Umma sayang. Ayo kita makan, mereka sudah menunggu." Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong. "Terima kasih Umma." Jaejoong menepuk pelan punggung Changmin dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

.

"Taeyong tambah sayurnya, kau harus banyak makan." Junsu mengambil sayur dan memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Taeyong. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Changmin datang, Changmin duduk disamping Yunho dan diikuti Jaejoong di sebelahnya.

"Lapar Min?" Goda Junsu. "Sejak kapan food monster tidak lapar?"

"Diam kau pantat bebek." Jawab Changmin ketus.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar,Junsu,Changmin kita sedang makan malam."Jaejoong menengahi.

"Maaf hyung/Umma."ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jaejoong mengambil desert untuk pencuci mulut. "Tadaa… desert ala chef Joongie siap dinikmati." Jaejoong menaruh desert itu di tengah-tengah. Changmin pertama kali yang mengambil dan dengan porsi yang agak banyak, hal itu membuat Junsu mendengus kesal.

"Yak, jangan banyak-banyak, yang lain tidak kebagian Min."

"Masih cukup kok." Balas Changmin. Junsu mengambil bagiannya dan diikuti Yoochun,Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga tersisa satu potong dan saat Taeyong akan mengambilnya, tiba-tiba garpu Changmin juga sudah menancap di desert itu. Changmin dan Taeyong saling menatap tapi kemudian Taeyong mengalah. "Untukmu saja hyung." Taeyong mengangkat garpunya kosong, hal itu diihat oleh Junsu dan yang lain.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Changmin. Saat dia akan mengambil desert itu, tiba-tiba Junsu menahannya.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah makan 2 porsi, dan ini adalah milik Taeyong." tahan Junsu.

"Aku yang dapat duluan, Taeyong juga sudah mengalah." Seru Changmin

"Yakk kau ini." Balas Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Min, jangan begitu, kau kan sudah makan 2, berikan itu pada Taeyong." Jaejoong menengahi.

"Tidak mau Umma, aku suka ini lagipula Taeyong juga tidak mau." Ucap Changmin ngotot.

"Siapa bilang Taeyong tidak mau? Kau kan yang mengambil milik Taeyong." balas Junsu.

"Sudah hyung tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah kenyang. Biarkan untuk Min hyung saja." Taeyong pun akhirnya angkat bicara sebelum semakin keruh.

"Tidak boleh, semua harus menikmatinya. Changmin kan sudah menghabiskan separuh masakan Jae hyung dia tidak boleh egois begitu."

"AKu tidak mau. Ini punyaku." Changmin memberi death glare pada Junsu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Balas Junsu, akhirnya terjadi rebutan antara Junsu dan Changmin membuat beberapa barang terjatuh.

"Hei-hei sudah, Junsu, Changmin hentikan." Yoochun mencoba melerai.

"Hyung sudah." Tambah Taeyong.

"Kalian… berhenti…! Jangan berebut makanan seperti itu." ucap Yunho tak kalah.

"Punyaku/Punyaku.." ucap Junsu dan Changmin bersama-sama.

"Hei-hei-hei…" Jaejoong mencoba melerai tapi Swing! PLOK! CREP! Desert yang di perebutkan Junsu dan Changmin melayang dan jatuh tepat di wajah Jaejoong dan melorot ke bawah mengenai leher dan dadanya. Wajah Jaejoong berlumuran cokelat.

Yoochun, Yunho dan Taeyong menatap horror melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Junsu dan Changmin menelan ludah takut. GLUP! Siap-siap sang gajah centil mengamuk, Jaejoong terdiam namun nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Yoochun memundurkan kursinya bersiap untuk kabur.

Dan kemudian, "Aaaaaarrrggggghhhhh… Junsuuuuu -Changminnnn…..!" Jerit Jaejoong. Taeyong yang akan maju untuk membersihkan Jaejoong segera di tarik Yoochun untuk menjauh. "Lebih baik kita pergi, ini bukan urusan kita. kalau dia sedang mengamuk, kau bisa ditelannya." Ucapan Yoochun membuat Taeyong terkejut."Ta-ta.." belum sempat Taeyong bicara dia sudah diseret menjauh.

Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, yang masih menjerit. "Su-sudah sayang, mereka tidak sengaja." Yunho mengambil lap dan membersihkan cokelat di dada Jaejoong pelan-pelan. "Sayang jangan marah.."

"Kim Junsuuuu – Shim Changminnn… kalian dihukummmm!"

"MWO!" seru mereka bersama.

"Ke dapur.. sekarangggg!" Yunho menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan kedua Jaejoong.

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin duduk bersimpuh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. "Kalian dihukum duduk disini, sampai nanti jam 10."

"MWO!" jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 jadi mereka harus dalam posisi itu selama 3 jam.

"Setelah kalian selesai, kalian harus cuci piring, cuci baju dan mengepel lantai."

"Apa?" seru mereka bersama lagi.

"Tidak ada keringanan hukuman, kalau kalian melanggar, hukumannya akan semakin berat."

"Yak hyung, yang salah kan Changmin, aku hanya mencoba mengambil hak-nya Taeyong." Junsu mencoba membela diri.

"Yak-yak kau pantat bebek.. apa yang kau lakukan ? mencoba mencari keringanan hukuman?" seru Changmin sambil mempelototi Junsu.

"Iya, memang kenapa? jelas-jelas yang salah disini itu kau bukan aku." Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Hei sudah-sudah.. kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Umma, Junsu yang salah, bukan aku." Changmin mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau kau tidak merebut jatah milik Taeyong, aku juga tidak akan seperti ini."

"HEI!" bentak Jaejoong, dan mereka pun diam lagi. "Kim Junsu, kau dihukum hanya sampai jam 10, hukuman lainnya Changmin yang akan mengerjakannya."

"Yesss.. terima kasih hyung."ucap Junsu senang.

"Ummaaaaa…" Rengek CHangmin.

"Keputusan final, tidak boleh di ganggu gugat."

"Tapi…"

"AKu akan mengawasi kalian dari ruang tamu, berani menurunkan tangan tambah 10 menit." Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu di dapur.

"Awas kau pantat bebek!" ancam Changmin.

"Rasakan! Dasar food monster."balas Junsu.

"KAu…!" seru Changmin melotot.

"Hyungg!" panggil Junsu jahil.

"Yak, diam kau.." seru Changmin pelan. Ia takut Jaejoong akan datang dan menambah hukumannya, ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Jaejoong sedang bersama Yunho,Yoochun dan Taeyong.

Beruntung tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong menghampiri mereka, ia pun bernafas lega, sungguh ia tak mau dihukum Jaejoong lagi. Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Changmin namun Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, takut Umma cantiknya semakin mengamuk.

.

.

Setelah hukuman selesai, Changmin melanjutkan mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan Jaejoong. Ia mencuci piring dengan perasaan kesal. Saat sedang mencuci piring tak sengaja ia melihat Taeyong tidur di pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengelus kepala Taeyong dengan sayang. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, ia kembali melanjutkan mencucinya dengan perasaan yang kacau balau.

Selesai mencuci piring, Changmin mencuci baju mereka berlima. Beruntung ada mesin cuci jadi Changmin dengan cepat menyelesaikannya.

Saat ia menjemur pakaian diluar, Changmin melihat Yunho menggendong Taeyong ke kamar bersama Jaejoong. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, apalagi Jaejoong sempat mencium Taeyong sebelum dia keluar. Wajah Changmin mendadak murung, 'harusnya itu aku..' bathinnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke Seoul. Yoochun satu mobil dengan Junsu dan Taeyong, dan mobil satunya Yunho bersama Changmin dan Jaejoong. Mereka lebih dulu mampir ke apartemen Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan jadwal masing-masing.

"Taeyong, nanti kalau jadwalku sudah selesai aku akan kemari lagi. Setelah itu kita belanja. Aku sudah bilang pada Jaejoong hyung tadi." Ucap Junsu sebelum pergi.

"Ne hyung."

"Anak ini menggemaskan sekali. Aku menyukaimu Yong-ie." Junsu memeluk erat Taeyong sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong. Yoochun juga ikut berpamitan karena dia ada jadwal syuting.

"Boo, aku kemari mungkin agak malam, hari ini ada jadwal di MBC dan beberapa pemotretan." Yunho berpamitan sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Iya, kau kemari setelah menyelesaikan acaramu saja. tidak usah terburu-buru." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya." Yunho mencium kepala Jaejoong dan melepas pelukannya kemudian beralih ke Taeyong. "Tolong jaga Umma-mu ya, nanti Appa kemari agak malam." Taeyong mengangguk lucu. Yunho memeluk Taeyong dan kemudian pergi.

"Changmin hyung kemana Umma? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" tanya Taeyong setelah kepergian Yunho.

"Dia di mobil, tidak mau turun. Umma juga tidak tahu kenapa?"

"Apa Changmin hyung marah padaku?"

"Tentu tidak sayang. Changmin hyung memang begitu, nanti malam setelah Umma masakkan sesuatu yang enak pasti dia kembali lagi."

"AKu takut Min hyung marah Umma." Ucap Taeyong takut.

"Dia tidak akan marah, kau tenang saja." Jaejoong memeluk Taeyong untuk menenangkannya. Taeyong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang ikut Umma, kita akan membuat kue untuk Changmin hyung."

"Ne Umma." Taeyong pun mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur.

.

.

Siang harinya setelah pemotretan, Junsu kembali ke rumah Jaejoong. Hari ini mereka akan belanja seperti yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Hyung aku datang…" sapa Junsu saat masuk rumah.

"Kami di dapur Su-ie.." jawab Jaejoong dari dapur. Junsu pun menghampiri mereka di dapur.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Membuat kue untuk Changmin. Sepertinya dia marah karena hukuman kemarin." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengambil kue dari oven."Taeyong tolong ambil toples di lemari."

"Ne Umma.." Taeyong bergegas mengambil toples di lemari dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. "Ini Umma."

"Terima kasih Yong-ie. Sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Nanti Umma menyusul."

"Kita mau kemana Umma?"

"Belanja, kau lupa kemarin kita mau belanja sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang." Junsu mengingatkan.

"Kita jadi belanja?" tanya Taeyong sekali lagi.

"Yong-ie, jika kau tidak mandi juga, aku akan memandikanmu." Taeyong terbelalak dan kemudian berlari ke kamar Changmin untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kalau saja Changmin seperti Taeyong, apapun yang dia minta pasti aku belikan." Ucap Junsu penuh harap.

"Kalau Changmin seperti Taeyong, aku tidak yakin DBSK akan menjadi boy grup yang menarik. Pasti membosankan sekali jika membernya tidak memiliki suatu kepribadian yang unik dan pasti akan sangat datar jika membernya terlalu perfeksionis." Balas Jaejoong.

"Benar juga sih hyung."

"Aku sangat menyayangi Changmin meskipun dia agak nakal."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Taeyong selesai dan menghampiri mereka. "Aku sudah siap hyung."

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Junsu. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Oke tunggu sebentar, aku bersiap-siap dulu." Gantian Jaejoong yang bersiap-siap. 10 menit kemudian mereka berangkat untuk belanja.

.

.

Mereka belanja di Mall mewah di Seoul. Junsu membeli beberapa barang untuk keperluan konser dan hadiah untuk saudara dan orang tuanya. Jaejoong membeli 1 set perhiasan baru dan beberapa stel pakaian untuk perform-nya sedangkan Taeyong, ia masih sibuk melihat barang-barang mewah yang terpajang di Mall itu.

"Apa yang kau suka, ambil saja Yong-ie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memilih-milih jas untuk Yunho.

"MWO?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya, "Apapun?"

"Tentu saja. Kka, pilihlah apapun yang kau mau. Kau juga bisa membelikan teman-temanmu di Rookies." Mata Taeyong berbinar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong, ia pun mengangguk lucu.

"Iya Yong-ie, pilihlah apa yang kau mau, hari ini aku dan Jaejoong hyung yang bayar." Timpal Junsu saat mencoba kacamata.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih Umma." ucap Taeyong sambil membungkuk.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang makan malam di restaurant favorit mereka.

"Yakin kau tidak mau ikut Yunho hyung ke apartemen Jae hyung?" tanya Kyu pada sahabatnya itu. Changmin menggeleng.

"Mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak baru mereka, Lee Taeyong."

"Lee Taeyong ya? Anak Rookies itu kan? Ku dengar dia Rookies kesayangan Yunho hyung dan beberapa member EXO. Sekarang Jae hyung juga menyayangi dia."

"Heum.." Changmin hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Wah siap-siapa saja Min posisimu diambil oleh dia."

"Tidak mungkin Jae Umma hanya menyayangiku, aku sudah tanya itu. Hari ini aku sedang marah pada Jae Umma dan tidak bicara dengannya, dan kupastikan dia sedang merindukanku. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan menelponku untuk menyuruhnya kesana. Hohoho aku kan Shim Changmin, anak kesayangan Jae Umma dan Yun Appa." Bangga Changmin.

"Oh ya? Aku sanksi kalau posisimu aman saat ini. Lihat keadaannya sekarang, siapa yang 24jam bersama Jae hyung? Taeyong. Taeyong yang penurut, Taeyong yang lucu. Hohoho Jae hyung pasti suka anak penurut seperti Taeyong." balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, Jae Umma menggantikan posisiku sebagai anaknya dengan Taeyong. aku adalah Shim Changmin. Anak YunJae dari Boyband fenomenal TVXQ, tidak mungkin nanti ada berita Lee Taeyong adalah anak baru pasangan YunJae dari TVXQ. Hohoho itu hanya dalam mimpimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya itu saat kalian masih berlima, sekarang kalian kan sudah pisah. Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung, mereka akan mulai menyayangi Taeyong dan mulai melupakanmu. Jae hyung, lama-lama dia akan mengabaikanmu dan memilih Taeyong. "

"Masih ada Yunho Appa."

"Kau lupa, Taeyong itu Rookies kesayangan Yunho hyung. Dia pasti akan lebih meyayangi Taeyong yang penurut dan tidak suka membantah seperti dirimu Min." Kyuhyun mulai mengompori Changmin dan sepertinya Changmin mulai terbawa situasi (dasar Kyu evil) Changmin pun terdiam, ia memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang kemungkinan posisinya tergeser dengan Taeyong.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartement Jae Umma." Ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hei I'm back, setelah sekian lama meng-hiatuskan ff ini, akhirnya saia memiliki semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan ff ini, terima kasih kalian menyukai ff ku ini.**

**Sekali lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, #deepbow**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje, typo bertebaran, mohon maaf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

**[ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun-Kim Junsu**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Lee Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T+ **

**(saya ubah Rate-nya, jadi aman untuk siapa saja)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Chapter 5**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER :**

**Changmin terdiam, ia memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang kemungkinan posisinya tergeser dengan Taeyong. **

**"Aku akan pergi ke apartement Jae Umma." Ucapnya kemudian. **

.

.

.

Changmin menekan tombol kunci di apartemen Jaejoong. PING! CKLEK! Pintu pun terbuka. Changmin segera melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mencari Jaejoong dan menemukannya di ruang tamu bersama Junsu dan Taeyong.

Changmin melihat Taeyong menyerigai padanya. SLAP! "Min hyung? Kau sudah datang?" sapa Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Junsu dan Jaejoong pun menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat Changmin.

"Sudah datang Min? kau bilang tidak bisa kemari tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Jadi Umma tidak ingin aku datang?" tanya Changmin sebal.

"Bukan begitu Min…"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin marah-marah terus." Tanya Junsu tanpa melihat Changmin.

"Duduk hyung, aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu." Taeyong menawarkan minuman pada Changmin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa ambil sendiri." Tolak Changmin ketus.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu." Balas Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

"Changmin…!" tegur Jaejoong

"Taeyong sini,lihat aku sudah sampai level 5,kau bisa melanjutkan tidak?"panggil Junsu sambil menunjukan PSP baru yang dia beli tadi. "Ne hyung." Taeyong pun mendekat dan Junsu pun mengajarinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Changmin mendekat.

"Apa Min?" malah Jaejoong yang bertanya karena Junsu dan Taeyong tidak menjawab. Changmin melihat mainan baru Junsu dan Taeyong.

"PSP siapa itu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada keras. Junsu pun mem-pause game-nya.

"Ini milik Taeyong. Aku membelikannya tadi." Jawab Junsu santai

"Apa? Kau tahu hyung itu apa?"

"Tahu, ini kan PSP. Memang kau kira apa?" tanya Junsu balik.

"Itu PSP Vita 4GB "3G&amp;WFI" Black. Limited Edition"

"Lalu?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Itu keluaran terbaru, Kyuhyun saja belum punya, kenapa malah Taeyong yang kau belikan, bukan aku." Jawab Changmin tidak terima.

"Kau lupa, Jaejoong hyung melarang kau mendapat mainan sebelum semua mainan yang kau pinjamkan kembali." Balas Junsu.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga hyung. Kenapa kau belikan Taeyong mainan yang bahkan aku saja belum punya?"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, mainanmu sudah banyak dan banyak yang mahal dari PSP ini."

"Yak kau.. dasar pantat bebek."

"Changmin..!" tegur Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Umma sudah.." Taeyong mencoba meredam emosi Jaejoong.

"Harga PSP ini tidak lebih mahal dari mainan yang kami belikan, drone, RC dan semuanya." Ujar Jaejoong. Changmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku datang…!" sapa Yoochun saat masuk kerumah. Dia datang dengan membawa tas agak besar.

"Chunnie.. sudah selesai pemotretannya?" tanya Junsu.

"Sudah, jadi aku langsung kemari. Eh ada apa ini? Kenapa Changmin terlihat sebal begitu?"

"TIdak apa-apa, biasa Changmin marah-marah tidak jelas." Jawab Junsu mengabaikan Changmin. "Kau bawa apa itu?"

"Oh ini, tadi aku lewat toko mainan dan melihat barang ini. Kebetulan juga ada diskon jadi aku beli." Yoochun mengeluarkan barang itu dan ternyata Gundam Figures.

"Gundam Figures? Untukku hyung?" tanya Changmin senang. Mood nya berubah setelah melihat action figure itu. "Kau tahu hyung ini adalah DX Mechanic Cross Model Full Weapon Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode. Aku belum punya yang itu. Terima kasih hyung."

"Bukan untukmu tapi ini untuk Taeyong." DUAR! Mendengar itu untuk Taeyong, Rautnya berubah sebal dan marah.

"Kok Taeyong lagi? Tadi Junsu hyung sudah membelikan PSP keluaran terbaru dan sekarang kau membelikan Gundam yang aku mau sejak lama."

"Jaejoong hyung kan sudah melarang kami untuk memberikanmu mainan sebelum mainan-mu kembali, memang mainanmu masih kurang banyak?" Yoochun mengingatkan lagi.

"Kalian tidak adil." Protes Changmin.

"Siapa yang tidak adil, ini memang sudah benar. Jaejoong hyung melakukan itu agar kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau punya." Yoochun menasehati Changmin, tapi Changmin enggan mendengarkan, dia sudah sangat kesal hari ini.

"Alasan…" Changmin menatap sengit Yoochun. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau membelikanku lagi."

"Changmin.. !kau tidak boleh begitu. Minta maaf pada Yoochun dan Junsu." Jaejoong mengingatkan Changmin.

"Tidak mau, aku mau pergi." Changmin melenggang pergi, sebelum pergi ia sempat melihat Taeyong, dan lagi-lagi Taeyong menyeringai padanya. Changmin membelalakkan matanya hingga SLAP! "Aku datang." sapa Yunho. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdiri disini?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Sudah datang Yun? Ah ini, terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. Tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja." jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah. Taeyong kemari, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu." Yunho memanggil Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk dan menghampiri Yunho. Changmin memicingkan matanya melihat tas yang dibawa Yunho.

"Apa itu?" tanya Changmin tak sabar.

"Oh ini, tadi ada fans memberiku tumblr. Lucu sekali. Kebetulan ada Taeyong disini jadi untuk dia saja." jawab Yunho sambil memperlihatkan tumblr itu pada CHangmin. "Ini Yong-ie. Bisa kau bawa saat latihan."

"Terima kasih Appa." Yunho menyodorkan tumblr itu pada Taeyong tapi di tepis Changmin dan hasilnya tumblr itu terjatuh. PLOK! KLANG! Mereka semua terkejut melihat perbuatan Changmin.

"CHANGMIN!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Min? Kau ini keterlaluan sekali." Seru Junsu.

"Taeyong lagi-Taeyong lagi, apa-apa Taeyong. dia baru beberapa hari disini dan kalian mulai melupakanku, menggantikan ku dengan dia. iya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak seperti itu." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Bohong, ini sudah terbukti, PSP, Gundam dan sekarang tumblr, besok apalagi yang akan kalian berikan pada Taeyong?" Changmin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Changmin, kau berlebihan. Kau mendapatkan semua yang kau mau dari kami, ini bukan apa-apa untuk Taeyong. lagipula di dorm banyak tumblr tapi kau tidak pernah memakainya, ini sama saja dengan yang ada di dorm. " Yunho menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bohong, kalian bohong."Bantah Changmin tetap tak percaya.

"Sekarang Umma tanya padamu, berapa banyak PSP yang kami belikan dan akhirnya rusak karena kau pinjamkan pada member SUJU dan member Kyuline mu itu? Robot Gundam itu? Berapa kali kau minta Gundam keluaran terbaru dan semua berakhir tanpa kejelasan, dimana robotmu? Dimana mereka? Kau berikan pada member EXO kan? Drone? Kau tahu berapa harga drone itu, US$14.000 dan kau hanya memainkannya beberapa kali, sekarang apa yang terjadi? dimana drone itu? Dipinjam Heechul hyung? Sejak kapan dan sampai kapan? Kalau kau bisa memulangkan semua mainan itu dari mereka semua yang meminjam mainanmu, apapun yang kau minta, akan Umma belikan." Ujar Jaejoong. Changmin hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab.

"Umma menyayangimu tapi sikapmu sudah keterlaluan. Minta maaf pada Appa-mu, Junsu, Yoochun dan juga Taeyong. Sekarang!" Changmin menghela nafas pelan, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Saat ia menatap Taeyong tiba-tiba ia melihat Taeyong menyeringai dan mengucapkan sesuatu, 'Aku mendapatkan mereka, Shim Changmin.' Changmin terbelalak hingga SLAP! "Min, Changmin." Panggil Junsu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin. Changmin pun menggeleng dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Min, Changmin. Kau mau kemana?" panggil Yunho tapi tak digubris oleh Changmin. BRAK! Pintu tertutup.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa Min hyung marah padaku?" tanya Taeyong takut.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Changmin baik-baik saja." jawab Yunho tenang.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri hyung." Timpal Yoochun.

"Sepertinya begitu, nanti aku akan bicara dengannya saat di dorm. Lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah lapar sekali." Yunho mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Ya lebih baik begitu, Junsu bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam. Yun, Chun tolong bawa Taeyong ke ruang makan."

"Ayo kita makan. Kau tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Yunho merangkul Taeyong dan membawanya ke meja makan bersama Yoochun.

.

.

.

At SUJU Dorm

"Jadi bagaimana tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin main ke dorm-nya.

"Kau benar? Posisiku tergeser sekarang." Jawabnya sambil memainkan joystick PS-nya.

"Serius Min?" Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin, ia semakin penasaran.

"Heum.." Changmin hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Memangnya mereka melakukan apa padamu?"

"Junsu, membelikan PSP Vita 4GB "3G&amp;WFI" Black. Limited Edition"

"Mworago?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Yoochun membelikan DX Mechanic Cross Model Full Weapon Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode."

"APA?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Jangan teriak Kyu, kepalaku pusing." Changmin menutup telinganya setelah mendengar suara keras Kyu.

"B-bagaimana bisa? PSP Vita 4GB "3G&amp;WFI" Black. Limited Edition. Aku saja belum punya, wah itu sudah keterlaluan Min. dan-dan tadi apa DX Mechanic Cross Model Full Weapon Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode, I-itu ju-juga limited edition dan sekarang Taeyong punya? Wah-wah.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Yunho hyung, memberikan tumblr. Gambarnya lucu, aku ingin sekali tumblr itu tapi itu diberikan pada Taeyong."

"Lagi? Siap-siap saja kau ditendang dari TVXQ dan digantikan Taeyong." ucap Kyuhyun ikutan sebal.

"Kalau itu terjadi, langkahi dulu mayat Shim Changmin." Ucap Changmin dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini TVXQ! Menjalani tour di Jepang. Selama itu pula, mereka tidak mengunjungi Jaejoong dan sepertinya maknae TVXQ! Itu enggan meminta maaf, memang begitulah Changmin. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah lupa memberi kabar pada Jaejoong tentang keadaan mereka selama di Jepang dan meminta maaf tentang kelakuan CHangmin yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong memaklumi putra evilnya sepertinya sedang cemburu dengan kedatangan Taeyong namun Yunho meyakinkan bahwa Changmin akan kembali normal setelah dia kembali dari Jepang.

Junsu juga sudah kembali dari konser di Jepang-nya dan akan mengikuti drama musical. Jaejoong sendiri sibuk dengan serangkaian pemotretan dan interview di berbagai majalah dan Yoochun sibuk syuting drama terbarunya.

Pagi itu, Junsu datang berkunjung dengan saudara kembarnya Juno. "Hyungg aku datang…." sapa Junsu dengan suara nyaring. Taeyong yang saat itu sedang bermain game segera mempause game-nya dan menghampiri Junsu.

"Junsu hyung, selamat datang." balasnya sambil membungkuk.

"Hei Tae, Jae hyung kemana?" tanya Junsu celingukan mencari Jaejoong tapi tidak ketemu.

"Oh Umma, dia ada pemotretan, mungkin 1 jam lagi Umma Umma pulang."

"Oh begitu, eh kau belum kenal hyung yang mirip denganku ini kan?" Taeyong mengangguk, "Kenalkan dia hyungku, namanya Juno. Dia saudara kembarku." Junsu mengenalkan Juno pada Taeyong.

"Kim Juno, panggil saja Juno hyung." Juno mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong membungkuk mengenalkan diri sambil menyambut jabat tangan Juno.

"Kau sopan sekali ya, beda dengan Changmin."

"Kalau dia memang evil, kau tau kan hyung bagaimana dia."

"Mari masuk hyung, kebetulan tadi Umma membuat kue, aku ambilkan dulu, kalian bisa beristirahat dulu. Mau minum apa?" tanya Taeyong pada Junsu dan Juno.

"Orange Juice" jawab Junsu. "Air putih saja." jawab Juno.

"Baik hyung, tunggu sebentar." Taeyong pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minum untuk Junsu dan Juno. Junsu dan Juno memilih beristirahat di ruang TV, ruang santai di apartement Jaejoong.

"Wah rapi sekali, biasanya disini paling berantakan." Ucap Juno saat melihat ruang itu lebih rapi, karena setiap dia berkunjung, memang ruang itu agak sedikit berantakan dibanding yang lain.

"Taeyong yang membereskannya, dia tidak suka yang jorok atau tidak rapi, lihat mainan yang dibelikan Chunnie, disimpan dengan rapi di tempatnya setelah dia mainkan."

"Wow.."seru Juno kagum

"Dia itu mysophobia."

"Mysophobia itu apa?"

"Takut kotor, noda atau kuman, tapi tidak parah."

"Ohh.." Juno hanya beroh ria. Tak lama kemudian Taeyong datang dengan membawa makanan.

"Silahkan dicicipi hyung."

"Terima kasih Tae." Ucap Junsu.

"Oh iya sampai lupa." Juno mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang dia bawa tadi. Sebuah kotak hadiah yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado dan dipita. "Ini untukmu.." Juno menyerahkan hadiah itu pada Taeyong.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Taeyong sambil menerima kotak itu dan kotak itu agak berat. "Boleh aku buka?"

"Buka saja.." Taeyong membuka hadiah itu pelan-pelan dan ia cukup terkejut dengan isinya.

"MWO! I-i-ini kan?" Taeyong mendadak speechless.

"PS 4 Black 500GB + DVD PS 4 FIFA 2015 + 2 Stick."

"Ta-ta-tapi hyung ini mahal sekali, aku-aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Terlalu mahal hyung."

"AKu sudah punya dirumah, Junsu juga baru saja mendapat X-Box keluaran terbaru, dan kebetulan itu hadiah. Jadi daripada tidak terpakai, aku berikan saja padamu."

"B-Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyong menyakinkan. Juno mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"T-terima kasih Juno hyung, terima kasih Junsu hyung." Taeyong menghampiri Juno dan Junsu kemudian memeluknya satu persatu.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kau bisa memainkannya dengan teman-temanmu di dorm." Ujar Junsu. Taeyong mengangguk lucu.

"Mau coba bermain?" tawar Juno.

"Bo-boleh,kalau hyung tidak keberatan."

"Oke, kau bisa menyambungkannya ke TV kan?"

"Bisa-bisa. Aku sambungkan dulu hyung." Taeyong mengambil PS4-nya dan menyambungkannya ke TV. Setelah selesai, mereka pun mulai bermain, meninggalkan Junsu yang sibuk dengan PSP melanjutkan level 10 milik Taeyong.

30 menit kemudian, mereka kedatangan tamu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho masuk lebih dulu dan Changmin menyusul karena sedang mengangkat telepon.

"Sepertinya kalian asik sekali." Sapa Yunho tiba-tiba. Junsu mempause game-nya dan melihat Yunho. Begitu juga dengan Juno dan Taeyong.

"Appa.." sapa Taeyong.

"Yunho hyung." Sapa Juno.

"Hai semua.." balas Yunho.

"Sudah pulang hyung, bagaimana konsernya? Sukses?" tanya Junsu kemudian melanjutkan kembali game-nya.

"Sangat sukses."

"Mana Changmin? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya."

"Aku disini." jawabnya kemudian menghampiri Junsu dan duduk di sebelah Junsu. Junsu hanya melirik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan game-nya. Yunho pun mengambil duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"PS baru?" tanya Changmin setelah melihat box PS tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Changmin meraih box itu dan membacanya, ia cukup terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Iya, tadi Juno hyung memberikan PS baru untuk Taeyong." jawab Junsu.

"PS 4 Black 500GB + DVD PS 4 FIFA 2015 + 2 Stick. PS ini untuk Taeyong?" tanya Changmin tak percaya dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Min..pelankan suaramu." Ucap Yunho. Taeyong meminta Juno untuk mempause game-nya begitu juga dengan dirinya. Mereka melihat Changmin sudah berdiri sambil memegang box itu. Junsu pun mempause game-nya dan ikut berdiri.

"Kau kenapa lagi Min?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Ini PS 4 keluaran terbaru, aku bahkan masih memakai PS 3 di dorm tapi kenapa Taeyong dibelikan yang terbaru?"

"Aku mendapat hadiah dari temanku, kebetulan di rumah sudah ada, Junsu juga kemarin mendapat hadiah X-Box, lalu daripada tidak terpakai, aku berikan pada Taeyong."

"Kenapa tidak diberikan padaku, kenapa diberikan pada Taeyong?" tanya Changmin marah. Taeyong hanya menunduk takut.

"Aku yang melarangnya. Hukumanmu masih berlaku sebelum mainanmu kembali." Timpal Junsu.

"Alasan.. kalian sudah mulai melupakanku, kalian mau menggantikan posisiku dengan Taeyong, iya kan?"

"Changmin sudah, jangan berlebihan. Kau kan bisa bermain bersama. Taeyong juga pasti akan meminjamkannya kalau kau mau." Yunho mencoba menengahi, ia pun ikut berdiri, mencoba meredam kemarahan Changmin.

"I-Iya hyung, kalau kau mau, kau bisa pinjam." Ucap Taeyong takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak sudi meminjamnya darimu."

"Shim Changmin!" Bentak seseorang yang tak asing untuk mereka, ya itu adalah Jaejoong, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sudah keterlaluan. Apa salah Taeyong sampai kau membentaknya seperti itu?" Jaejoong pun menghampiri mereka. Ternyata ia sudah pulang sejak tadi dan mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalian lebih memilih Taeyong daripada aku, Aku maknae TVXQ, keluarga kalian sejak lama. tapi sejak kedatangan dia, kalian mengabaikanku. Umma tidak pernah menelponku, menayakan kabarku, menemaniku tidur, semua karena Taeyong. karena dia."

"Changmin.. kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu. Umma menayakan kabarmu setiap hari, tapi tidak pernah terkirim, ada apa dengan ponselmu? Umma menayakannya lewat Appa-mu, tanya Appa-mu. Tidak menemanimu tidur? Kapan terakhir kau tidur disini? beberapa minggu lalu kan? kalau kau disini Umma akan menemanimu Min."

"Minta maaf pada Taeyong , Min. Sekarang" perintah Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Changmin keras.

"Changmin.." bentak Jaejoong, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, kalian tidak membutuhkanku lagi." Changmin membanting box PS itu dan jatuh mengenai kaki Taeyong. ia pun langsung melenggang pergi.

"Aw.." rintih Taeyong pelan, ia meringis kesakitan, kakinya sedikit tergores dan berdarah. "Taeyong.." Junsu berlari menghampiri Taeyong. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Taeyong mengangguk pelan sambil menahan sakit.

"Changmin berhenti, sejak kapan kau berbuat kasar seperti ini, kami tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu. Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu menyakiti Taeyong"

"Kalian bukan orang tuaku, berhenti menceramahiku tentang apa yang aku lakukan."DEG!Jaejoong merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Changmin, airmatanya meluncur tiba-tiba.

"Changmin cukup, kau sudah keterlaluan." Yunho mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Ne, kau benar, aku bukan orang tuamu Min, aku bukan Umma-mu, aku hanya member paling tua di grup yang kalian anggap sebagai Umma dan Yunho sebagai Appa-mu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Min, maaf kalau aku mengaturmu." Changmin berhenti. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah memanggilku Umma atau hyung, panggil aku Jaejoong saja. harusnya aku sadar, hubungan keluarga ini berhenti saat kita berpisah. Harusnya aku tahu itu. Maaf.."

"Joongie.."

"Tidak apa-apa Yun. Aku tahu posisiku. Aku sudah bukan apa-apa lagi di TVXQ. Begitu juga dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. It's okay." Ucap Jaejoong dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Hyung…" Junsu ikut menangis melihat Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangmu yang tertinggal disini. besok akan aku kirim ke dorm."Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya. "Junsu, Juno tolong obati Taeyong, kasihan dia sudah menahan sakit dari tadi."

"Ne hyung. Ayo hyung kita bawa Taeyong ke kamar." Juno mengangguk dan membawa Taeyong ke kamar.

"Kau bisa pergi dari sini Changmin ssi,Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyusahkanmu." Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang TV dan pergi ke kamarnya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Min, kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang yang salah. Apa Taeyong berbuat kesalahan padamu? Apa dia menganggumu? dia tidak minta semua ini Min, kami yang memberikannya bukan karena ingin menggantikanmu atau menyingkirkanmu tapi karena semua yang kami berikan pada Taeyong, kau sudah memiliki yang lebih darinya. Dan Jaejoong? Apa salah dia padamu? Dia memang bukan Umma kandungmu, begitu juga aku, Junsu dan Yoochun. Tapi selama ini aku dan mereka bertiga menganggap hubungan kita berlima adalah keluarga. Keluarga TVXQ. Aku leader, Appa kalian-mencoba menjadi seorang pemimpin keluarga yang baik, Jaejoong-Umma, mencoba menjadi Umma yang baik untuk mengurus kalian, Junsu dan Yoochun sebagai hyung, mencoba menjadi kakak yang bisa jadi contoh untuk adiknya dan itu dirimu tapi kau."

Yunho terkekeh, "Meskipun kita sudah berpisah tapi kita tetaplah keluarga, keluarga TVXQ. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang? Apa seperti yang Jaejoong bilang, kalau hubungan keluarga berakhir saat kita terpisah? AKu kecewa padamu Shim Changmin." Ujar Yunho yang tak lama kemudian ia pun pergi ke kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin sendiri.

Changmin terdiam, ia memikirkan kata-kata Yunho. Dia meneteskan airmatanya, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ia memikirkan bagaimana Jaejoong mengurusnya layaknya ibu kandungnya. Junsu yang selalu bertengkar dengannya tapi sebenarnya Junsu sangat menyayanginya dan selalu mengkhawatirkan-nya, Yoochun yang selalu memberikan nasehat bagaimana cara berakting dan membagi pengalaman saat dia syuting. Tak lupa Yunho yang selalu ada di dekatnya, menjaganya layaknya seorang ayah. Tak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Dan satu lagi Taeyong, apa salahnya? Dia tidak meminta apapun, dia tidak melakukan apapun, semua halusinasi itu, dia hanya terlalu takut jika Taeyong merebut Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun darinya padahal sebenarnya tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin Taeyong melakukan itu. Tangis Changmin pun pecah ia menunduk dan terisak.

Tiba-tiba Changmin merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan ia dipeluk seseorang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Yoochun. Yoochun mendengarkan semua namun ia tak masuk tapi menunggu sampai semua reda. Barulah ia masuk dan melihat Changmin menangis. Saat itu dengan reflek ia pun langsung memeluk Changmin.

Di dalam kamar, Jaejoong menangis di pelukan Yunho. Yunho mencoba menenangkannya.

Di kamar lain Juno juga menenangkan saudaranya, Junsu, yang menangis. Begitu juga dengan Taeyong yang terisak di bahu Junsu.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat menyesakkan untuk keluarga TVXQ. Apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya?

.

.

**TBC**

**Hei I'm back, setelah sekian lama meng-hiatuskan ff ini, akhirnya saia memiliki semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan ff ini, terima kasih kalian menyukai ff ku ini.**

**Sekali lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, #deepbow**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje, typo bertebaran, mohon maaf.**


End file.
